School Is Back In Session
by xX-Rai-Xx
Summary: During Trunks' graduation Bulma starts to miss her high school days but what happens when her new project backfires and her Vegeta and the like find themselves re-living those lost years. What insanity will ensuse?
1. A New Project

**A./n.** Yeah me again! I hope this one proves to be a bit better, It's my first attempt at an all humuor fic so who knows. Anywayz, lol, I originally had this on paper, hidden somewhere within a massive folder of forgotten fics and realized with a little touching up it'd be good enough to post. So here.....now on with the story.

Disclaimer: No...I don't own DragonballZ or any part of it; but oh the crazy things I could do if I did! ;)

Ages:  
Trunks: 18  
Goten: 17  
Bra: 6  
Pan:4

(ty. Brandon for correcting me)

* * *

Chapter 1: A new project

Bulma sat at her desk, staring blankly at the computer screen. "Darn! Why doesn't it work?!" She half-shouted at the machine, suppressing the urge to push the thing off the roof of Capsule Corp. and let it shatter into thousands of tiny pieces to the point of no repair. Not that it would help her any, it was just that she was well beyond frustrated with it, and it seemed Vegeta had rubbed off on her more than she preferred. Although, now, by the way the stupid piece of equipment was functioning, she was debating on having him come in and 'make it work' like he knew how.

She had been in her lab since the early hours of the morning working on what would be her newest invention. It was something like a time machine, all right in her eyes it was, but no one else wanted to see it that way. Ever since the androids, when Mirai Trunks first showed up in his time machine, she had always wondered how to actually build one herself, in this timeline. It never occurred to her what would happen if she succeeded.... As she studied the blue prints and plans again, for what would be the hundredth time, a dark shadow was soon cast across the desk, blocking what light she had, making it that much harder for her to see. She calmly took her eyes from the papers, noticing the shadow, knowing what was on the other side.  
  
"Onna, how long are you going to sit there and constantly try to fix that contraption, only to realize again and again that it will not work?"  
  
Craning her neck around casually she threw a meaningful stare in her onlooker's direction, preparing to give him an earful, though as sapphire met with a pair of obsidian eyes she paused as a small smirk played across his lips showing he was only fooling. Vegeta stood, leaning against the doorframe silently observing her, as he held a small bundle close in his strong arms. Their daughter was curled up, sound asleep in the protection of her father's arms, brought a warm smile to Bulma's face. It was a sight she wouldn't get to see again for a little while, or at least not when he noticed she was watching.  
  
With a defeated sigh, she stood from her desk and laughed, amused by the sight of him actually holding their sleeping six year old, it seemed Bra couldn't sleep again, so she looked to her "papa" to help her get back to sleep. He also had a valid point about her project; it was kind of pointless to keep at it like she was.

"You know Vegeta, you're right." She walked out, past him, and before shutting the door, took one last glance over her shoulder at her new project.

Turning her attention back to Vegeta, "It amazes me, how you can get her to fall back asleep with no trouble at all. She's definitely a daddy's girl." She spoke, softly while tenderly brushing a few stray blue hairs from the child's angelic little face.

He was about to reply, when the sound of two, teenage male voices reached his sharp saiyan ears; along with the shutting of the back door as they obviously tried their best to be silent. Trunks and Goten we're sneaking in late once again it seemed.

As if it were ritual, Bulma carefully took hold of their daughter's sleeping form, cradling her in her arms as he flashed her his usual smug smirk. Turning away, he stalked down the hall and out towards where the two demi-saiyans were entering, assuming they were un-noticed by anyone. He chuckled darkly before flipping the light switch and bathing the entire room in a bright off white glow stopping the two boys dead in their tracks.

Frozen like deer in headlights, Goten and Trunks laughed nervously. "Hehe, uhh hey, dad.... didn't think you were still up....Well it's late better get to bed. Night!" He said quickly before he and Goten tried to make an escape towards his room.  
  
"Trunks...." He narrowed his eyes at Goten, the youngest of Goku's boys; his son's best friend and in cases such as this, partner in crime. He gave a low, irritated growl but nothing more, frankly he was too tired to bother with either of them right now, as much fun as he would get out of making them squirm, his younger brat had kept him awake and now that she was finally down for the night, he wanted his sleep.

"Get yourself to bed...I'll deal with you and Kakarot's brat in the morning."

With twin heavy sighs of relief the two boys made a quick dash to Trunks' bedroom before his father could change his mind. Vegeta, simply gave a "Hmf." let it go and turned his eyes back to his mate. He need not voice his next thought, it was about time she put the kid back in her own room and they turned in themselves. He could use all the sleep he could possibly muster. 

Tomorrow was going to be a rather hellious day; it just so happened that tomorrow was the day of the boys' very High School graduation, and Vegeta knew what that meant. The very thought made him cringe; there would be frantic women, hysterics, a thousand pictures and of course he knew the woman would do everything in her power to get him to dress up. To think, a simple white button down shirt and plain black pants didn't count as being 'dressed up'.

He shook his head "Crazy woman...."

Upon entering his bedroom he drew back the covers and slipped beneath them onto his side of their large bed, waiting for her to show up sometime soon. As if on cue, she stepped into the room, closing the door quietly before sliding into the bed beside him.   
  
She sat up again, poking her index finger into his chest lightly, "Now remember Vegeta. I want you to look nice, for once just do me this favor. This isn't something that happens everyday you know! Trunks only graduates high school once in his life and I want it to be a special day that he'll remember."  
  
He took his eyes from her finger to her own, growling softly but more out of annoyance. "Woman would you please?! I heard you the first three times now stop nagging and let me sleep. Besides, I'm not the one who promised Kakarot's woman that we'd be extra early."

Almost having forgotten that she'd promised Chi-Chi they would show up a few hours earlier, meaning they would have to get up pretty early as well. She rolled her eyes as he sighed and turned onto his side a bit, and laid back down herself now. She curled up beside him as he slipped an arm around her, keeping her close. Resting her head on his bare chest, she positioned herself so she could look up at him still, tracing a delicate finger over his muscles and chest.

"They grow up so fast....Well at least we still have Bra for that."

"Don't remind me...." He said gruffly yet quietly, before they finished all conversation for the night and let sleep claim them.

* * *

[**a/n**] Well there you have it....the first chapter! How's it coming? Good? Bad? Whatever you think, don't forget to leave a nice review! Though constructive criticism is always welcome. Till the next chapter then....


	2. And so it begins

**A/n.** Sorry for the incredibly long updates, things are insane here at home (...but it seems things might be getting easier...I hope) I do plan to update U.T. Part2 sometime very soon! It's just I'm stuck on a chapter, and I have lost my touch for fight scenes XX, anywayz on with this chapter...

* * *

Chapter two: And so it begins... 

That morning, after meeting with Chi-Chi earlier, they headed to the ceremony, which was being held at Orange Star High School. As they pulled in they could see the parking lot was crowded, packed with numerous vehicles and whatever other means of transportation. Families, friends and nervous students were scattered about, ready to file into the building before the whole thing started. Some were taking snapshots, as bright flashes would go off in random places, temporarily blinding some of the passersby with bright blue spots and the like.

Few were truly nervous and hysterical, well save Chi-Chi at least. She was completely beyond hope now, too overwhelmed with the fact her 'little boy' was all grown up and graduating high school already. Most ignored her while Goku tried to calm her down, though as always she only got worse.

Vegeta simply kept to himself, ignoring the distraught women and excited students, his only focus in mind being to hurry and get the blasted ceremony over with so he could get back to his training and whatever else he may have planned. Though, not that he would admit, he was actually quite proud of his son for accomplishing such a thing as completing his entire twelve years of schooling, but like said, he wouldn't let anyone know it.

Bulma, after taking a few pictures and giving congratulations and praises of her own, ushered the crowd into the building and waved to her son and Goten as they headed off to another room to prepare.

Once inside the large auditorium they found their seats and settled in. Everyone had joined them for the special occasion aside from the usual two families; Gohan had brought Videl and their four-year-old daughter Pan, she was basically Bra's best friend, quite like Trunks and Goten.

Krillin and his family showed up, Yamcha had even tagged along with them just for fun. Someone else they almost didn't expect, though keeping to himself in his own corner of the building, was Piccolo. He had come to catch a quick spot at the two boys, he hadn't even expected to come himself but Gohan had persuaded him to at least come for his sake if not Goten. He had nothing against the kid, but he wasn't near as close with him as he was with Gohan. It was quite a crowd in there, the stands were filled with the families and friends of the students, all eagerly waiting to see their child cross that stage.

The ceremony went by quick but to them, or the impatiently waiting Vegeta, it seemed to last forever. After all was said and done and the ceremony had concluded, the majority of them had retired to the Son house to celebrate for a while. It was something like a small reunion for them, since these days they saw less of each other. Though soon the party wound down and it was about time for the friends to part and go their separate ways yet again, but for how long this time was uncertain. 

That evening Bulma and Vegeta had arrived to a rather quiet house. Chi-Chi and Goku offered to baby-sit Bra and Trunks had just figured he would stay and hang with Goten for the night. As a bonus, it seemed, Bulma's parents were out again and would return the next afternoon. Nothing could have been more perfect.

Deciding that, since it was only she and Vegeta and he would be the only one to disturb her so she chose to have one last tinker around in her lab.

It was too late in the night for training but it was still somewhat early for bed. Vegeta was bored so he went on a search for his mate, with the thought in mind that she could provide some form of 'entertainment'. A grin crept onto his face, they were alone for the night and it had been some time since they had ever had an opportunity like this. Now his task was to find Bulma and take advantage of the fact that there wouldn't be any late night visitors in their bed who couldn't sleep...namely, Bra.

After only a moment he found her, sitting in her lab again working on that same hunk of scrap metal from this morning. Figures he would find her in here.

"Hmf, what could have possibly changed from the time I stated so clearly it wouldn't work, till now, that would motivate you to come back in here and only make it worse?"

She had been on her knees beside the device, but at the sound of his gruff yet calm voice she stood up and brushed herself off. She had wasted no time when she got home and changed into a pair of old worn out blue jeans and any old shirt that she wouldn't mind dirtying. Her sheer blue tresses were held out of her surprisingly clean face by a red bandanna worn like a kerchief. 

"Give it a rest Vegeta. Besides I couldn't help but to think that maybe there was just something so simple that I had missed or overlooked."

She paused for a moment, getting a strange yet thoughtful look in her azure blue eyes. "Today at the boys' graduation I started thinking about my own High School years.... I almost miss those days, it's funny."

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest typically with a slightly emotionless face, if not somewhat puzzled by the point she was trying to make. He was still half-dressed from the ceremony, wearing a white under shirt tank top, and the black pants. 

"And just what were you planning to do with that contraption anyway? Take a trip back in time and reclaim those lost years?"

She gave him a smile, though much more halfhearted than she liked. Actually...yes I was." It was her initial idea at least.

Immediately Vegeta's arms dropped to his sides, an almost shocked expression replacing the former. She had said some crazy things before but normally he figured them for her strange logic, but this...this he didn't quite know what to think of. "You can't be serious?"

As she turned her eyes to him he quickly retook his stance. "Well why not? I mean it's not like it hasn't been done. Think about it for a second; wouldn't it have been interesting to go back and see what high school life was like?"

His emotionless facade never shifted, though he did turn up a dark brow at her question, as though he was actually considering it. But his answer was simple and direct. "No."

Frustrated, Bulma sighed, "C'mon Vegeta be serious. Watch, I'll show you how it works, or how it should work." She stooped down beside the device again, Vegeta following for the sake of keeping her in a decent mood if he were going to have any fun tonight. He observed as she pushed several buttons; "I just set the dates, and enter any other important information such as location and time; push that...do this...and we're set!"

Her confident smile had faded now as she stood up and faced a perplexed Vegeta; he wasn't convinced. "Just what is it supposed to do? I mean, besides make noises..." He chuckled softly, a smug grin set on his regal face. He loved to antagonize her like that.

Bulma simply rolled her eyes, not letting him get to her just yet, knowing he was doing it purposely just to get a reaction from her. "Well for one thing it's supposed to bring someone to the specified time and"

She was interrupted as a hasty Vegeta scooped her up and hoisted her over his broad shoulder. He had enough talk of this useless contraption, it was time for them to 'get to know one another all over again' "Come on, to bed with you. I will not have you up all night trying to get that piece of scrap metal to function." He turned his head slightly to show her the grin he wore; she would catch on easily enough.

Bulma turned up a brow but returned the grin with one of her own. "Whatever you say Vegeta."

* * *

The next morning began as usual, at least for the first twenty minutes or so. Vegeta opened his eyes slowly, trying not to let the bright rays of sunlight peeking through the balcony doors blind him. Casually he glanced over to the peacefully sleeping figure beside him, as a proud yet smug smirk graced his fine features; he wasn't surprised after the night they had. Though before he could take that thought pattern further, a rather loud knock on the bedroom door disrupted the serenity of the morning.

Sitting up somewhat, with an irritated growl, he half expected his son or more likely his four year old daughter to poke her little head in, but then again why they were home so early was beyond him but he wouldn't rule out the idea. Perhaps if he ignored it, they would get the idea and go away.

louder knock(x4)

Well there went that idea, he thought as his chances of getting back to sleep were quickly shot down in flames. Though before he could utter a single syllable, the door creaked open noisily, and to his surprise a familiar bubbly blonde poked her head through the open door, that usual carefree smile plastered on her face as though it were permanent.

"Bulma dear! You're gonna be late, you had better get up...." the overly cheery voice of Bulma's mother rang in Vegeta's ears, almost making him cringe.

The woman was nice but one could only take so much of her sugary sweetness for so long before it became annoying.

/Wait a second.../ Vegeta's present expression was hinting at bewilderment, not that Mrs. Briefs' presence was strange, no it was what she had said. Gathering himself again quickly he made his annoyance clear to her. "Woman what business do you have in our room I" and yet before he could demand that she make her leave it was soon made obvious that their conversation had woken the sleeping Bulma.

Lazily she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, taking not more then a moment to realize her mother's presence in the room. "Mom? What are you doing? Get out!" It was like nothing could phase this woman as she simply kept the smile and replied to her daughter's hasty demands.

"Oh my! Bulma dear what is your boyfriend doing in here with you?" Had she just now noticed him? Strange....but what was even more strange was how she referred to Vegeta as being simply her boyfriend, not mentioning how she wasn't expecting to see him.

Bulma's voice rang clear through the spacious bedroom, "MOTHER GET OUT NOW! I'll be out in a minute!" Her eyes had reduced to narrow slits of blue fire, something Vegeta found most intriguing about her. Usually it was he who was on the receiving end of her wrath, but for now she had herself another victim.

Mrs. Briefs quickly complied with her shouted demand to leave the room, as she waved her hand and turned to leave yet not the slightest bit affected by her daughter's tirade. "All right sweetie, but you had better hurry or you'll be awfully late for school again."

Her words left an eerie silence in the room. By all rights they should be frustrated with her interruption or question her bizarre behavior. What on earth did she mean 'late for school'? Bulma's mind was racing, not that it was such a strange thing for her to have said, she was used to her mother's strange ways, but this seemed different.... weird even for her.

For what would be the first time since she woke up, her azure gaze traveled to Vegeta, as she soon found herself studying him, his features and his body as if it were their first encounter. Her eyes seemingly widened when she realized something was different...very different.

As she studied him closely, looking surprised by what she saw; he turned up a dark brow curious as to what she found so shocking. His answers of course were soon made clear, as he lost himself studying Bulma in turn. He knew her features, her body almost better then she and he knew there was something very different. 

The two exchanged puzzling glances, not able to grasp the current situation. They looked, almost young to each other, to the point of their late teen years it seemed. Vegeta, immediately assuming she were to blame, narrowed his eyes at her.

"Woman what have you done now?!"

* * *

[**A/n**] Heh cliffhangers are your friend! Yeah...anyway many thanx to anyone who reviews. I know there's some of you out there waiting for this update! So again I say...Till the next chapter!  



	3. Go with the flow

**A/n.** Yea I'm back finally [dodges thrown objects] Anyway...I won't give you the entire epic of what happened to this stupid computer but the basic summary is that I had a worm, mother thought she could fix it but wiped my entire hard drive clean w/out backing up my files and still didn't get rid of it...got another computer for my grandparents to use, dl'ed instructions on that one for how to fix my comp and did it. Sound's like hell huh? Right well, enough small talk, on with the story.

OH! And btw...TY SOOO much for the reviews hehe I'm glad you guys like this one so much...

* * *

Chapter 3: Go with the flow... 

Still completely stunned by the current situation, Bulma brushed her hands across his smooth bare chest, along the ridge of every muscle, moving to his back slowly, as she disregarded his accusation for the moment. He turned up a brow to her 'exploring' and a small grin seemed to tug at the corners of his mouth briefly before he casually stepped away and turned his attention to the mess of clothing on the floor.

"Well I suggest we get dressed and figure out what's going on." He stooped down and grabbed whatever was there that belonged to him, but before he could finish dressing another, rather loud, knock on the bedroom door interrupted him.

He growled quietly, "Who is it now?!"

The door creaked open slowly, as a familiar face poked his head in, the usual goofy smile set on his surprisingly trusting face. With his characteristic smile, he waved casually to his saiyan counterpart. "Morning!" he said in his usual cheery manner, only to receive a glare from Vegeta in response.

With his patience already dwindling, he questioned Goku's presence. "Mind telling me what it is your doing here Kakarot?"

Puzzled, Goku stepped in completely, revealing his unusual attire; a school uniform of sorts, being a gray jacket with a white shirt beneath and matching gray slacks. In one hand he held what looked to be a dark brown school bag, and a set of clothing in the other; another uniform.

He piped up, not in the least affected by Vegeta's hostility. "Well I noticed you left last night so I figured would would be here. I brought your stuff over over...you know your uniform and your books."

The older saiyan narrowed his eyes at him curiously, in a wonder about what he meant. "What are you talking about, left where? What uniform? What books? You better tell me what's going on!"

Goku laughed nervously, and brought his hand to his head in the usual manner, dumping the things he carried on the bed. "Your stuff for school. Man Vegeta, you're acting like you've never gone to high school before!"

A strange expression crossed his face then, his voice dropping in tone considerably as he averted his eyes to Bulma questioningly. "I haven't..." She simply shrugged innocently.

He was about to make an accusation again, but she placed a delicate finger to his lips and he remained silent. "Don't even try to pin this on me mister! Just keep quiet and go along with it would you."

Turning to their large walk-in closet and noticed three sets of a girl's school uniform hanging perfectly on what used to be her side of their shared closet. Looking further she came to realize it was all her things now, quite like what it used to look like before Vegeta entered her life. She pulled one out and studied it closely. It was simple attire; a shot sleeved white and pale blue sailor striped top, with a matching scarf knotted beneath the collar. The skirt looked like it would fall just below mid-thigh, pleated and of the same blue color as the rest.

/Well.../ She thought to herself, /better just go with it for now till I find out what's going on. / Without a second thought she started drawing her current shirt up over her head when she remembered...Goku and Vegeta...

Turning around quickly, she glared at them both. "Do you mind! I have to get dressed! Get out already!"

Startled, a blush crept to Goku's face as he scrambled to gather his things and leave the room "Sorry!"

As she watched Goku turn to the door to leave she averted her eyes to Vegeta as he chuckled quietly. Picking up one of the many pillows from their bed she hurled it at him, though knowing he would be fully capable of catching it. "I said out!"

As expected he caught the oncoming pillow and tossed it aside, giving Bulma a sour look. "What?! Why do I have to leave?"

For a brief moment it was as though the very fire of hell was blazing in her cerulean blue gaze, as she ushered her saiyan mate out of the bedroom with what Goku claimed were his school things. "Just Go! I'll meet you two there!" She shut and locked the door behind them and returned to getting dressed.

* * *

Outside the room the two saiyan men headed out, baffled by what had just taken place, or at least Vegeta was left questioning it. She had just kicked HIM out of THEIR room, like it was no big thing at all...a hand coming to rest on his shoulder lightly brought him out of his thoughts, as he stiffened slightly under the not so welcome touch. "If you want to keep that hand Kakarot I suggest you move it...now." 

Quickly Goku removed his hand from the grumbling prince's stiff shoulder and continued walking at his side, but getting his attention again. "What's up with you this morning? Aren't you gonna even dress for school we're gonna be late."

A simple answer was all Vegeta gave in response. "No."

Goku persisted, not wanting to see his 'friend' get into trouble or such a simple thing as refusing to wear his uniform. "Why? Seriously Vegeta, you really should...but if that's how you're gonna be then suit yourself."

He simply gave a quiet grunt and shifted his stance slightly, his arms folded tightly across his broad chest in typical fashion. Just because the woman was so eager to go along with this nonsense, did not mean he would be just as willing. And then an intriguing idea came to him...perhaps he would 'play along' after all...

The two continued on towards the high school, it was just in walking distance so there was no point in driving, or flying even.

* * *

Bulma finished dressing, picking up her brush and pulling it through her shoulder length teal locks, flinching ever so slightly when she would come across a tangle or two. Settling to pull it back, she drew her silky tresses into a high ponytail and let be. Turning her eyes to the mirror on her vanity table she studied her reflection momentarily, an amused grin seemed to come to her lips as she tried to contain her excitement. 

Satisfied with how she looked, she stood up and scooped up what she assumed were her own supplies for school, exiting her bedroom. So what if Vegeta didn't find this situation amusing, she was having fun already and the day hadn't even started yet.

Stepping out into the morning air, she started on her way, knowing how close the school was from there, though she wasn't too thrilled on walking alone....

"Well good morning, I see you got up in time for once!" A familiar voice drew her attention.

Maybe she didn't have to walk alone after all. The raven-haired teen crossed the road to meet with her, a friendly smile on her face. Not much about her seemed different, though she was obviously younger that much she could see.

She continued to walk, but letting her friend catch up to join her. "Hey Chi-chi."

For a moment she was confused, not having gone to school with the younger girl but then again who said this had to make sense. She was glad to have her along though; aside from Goku and Vegeta she wasn't too sure on whom to expect to see that she knew.

* * *

**[A/n]**. I hope I didn't make Bulma come off as shallow or OOC or something but I was going by how she acted in DB and early DBZ.... And yes I know that Chi-Chi is younger then V&B but who said anything about this situation making sense.... Least I mentioned the fact that she is supposed to be younger and didn't originally attend the same school I'm sure. [Unlike most High school fics cough] Anyway hehe not quite a cliffie but then not quite a perfect ending to this chapter. This next one is my personal favorite though I did find the Goku scene amusing do remember to **R&R** so I know you guys want more! 


	4. Author's Note I'm ALIVE

Hey folks, If anyone hasn't noticed...I have changed my screename several times since my story...I do hope everyone who followed my stories kept up with this.

Anyway, This isn't a chapter unfortunately but rather, it IS a hello to any who still may read this story and those who have and wished so much to see more. I'm so sorry to dissapoint the readers with my sudden dissapearence and stopping my updates. I got so many kind and inspiring reviews I just felt soooo guilty. So here is my note to say any who still care and want to see more. Hang tight because I've had an itch to write again. It's been a long time...but hey I have some spare time and motivation (not to mention a new computer LOL) I think my writing has indeed improved since I began this story and so I'll be re-working the story itself with the newest chapters to come. I'm not so sure when to expect a new chapter next but trust me I won't keep anyone waiting for too long. I'll try anyway (short attention span and all XDD)

Alrighty, well if anyone out there still wants to see this story continue, just drop me a review or two. Not that I won't do it either way.

Right then lol XD gets to work I'll take this Author Note down once I have completed a new chapter.

-Kat


End file.
